Judge Claude Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo Was A Disney Villain Who appeared in All of Kingdom Hearts Video games and Movies. Biography The Ultimate Gathering Claude Frollo serves as one of the major antagonists of Kingdom Hearts 3: The Ultimate Gathering. Though he appeared in in Dream Drop Distance and appeared to have perished he was revived when the world awakened, and was eventually brought into the fold of Maleficent's new council of villains she was putting together with the mounting war between her, the Forces of Light, and the True Organization XIII. Frollo took her up on her offer, though he was sickened by her and her kind in their use of "witchcraft". Thus behind her back he put together and led a conspiracy with the other non-magic users of the group including the likes of Cutler Beckett, John Ratcliffe, and Lyle T. Rourke. planning to overthrow her and the other magic users when they felt they didn't need them anymore. The group planning once control of the worlds was in their grasp to reshape it. Casting out those they deemed unworthy into oblivion in order to fulfill Frollo's vision for perfection in order to ensure peace and harmony. Vengeance In Kingdom Hearts III: Vengeance, Frollo eventually Arrival to Heartless To Stop Bolt and Sora. Dark Of The Wars Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal We first meet Claude Frollo in a flashback when he murders Quasimodo's mother, but lets the boy live. After Frollo has met up with Captain Phoebus for his war on gypsies, Krystal passes by Frollo and gives him a warning "If any harm befalls Esmeralda, hell shall rain on you." Frollo and his men attend the Feast of Fools held by Clopin much to the amusement of Krystal as she wanted to see Quasimodo out of the Notre Dame cathedral and anger of the judge. After Quasimodo is humiliated, Esmeralda, Krystal and her team fight with Frollo's men and the gypsy flees. Krystal is allowed to return Quasimodo to the cathedral and tend to him after an argument. To get revenge on Esmeralda, Frollo allies himself with Maleficent and she suggests a city wide hunt. A disguised Krystal tells Phoebus of the danger Frollo will put Esmeralda in and they escape with the gypsy. Moments later, Frollo follows Quasimodo and his allies to the Court of Miracles and captures the heroes. Frollo then demands to a tied up Esmeralda to marry him, or he will execute her. Just as the burning begins, Quasimodo and Krystal break themselves free and also save the gypsy, even Daisy, Minnie and Cookie Monster help out. Frollo goes up to Quasimodo to "end his suffering" with a knife, but Krystal kicks the evil judge down and she demands to know how cold hearted he was over his time. Esmeralda awakens, and the heroes fight Frollo on the Notre Dame balcony. As Frollo prepares to kill Quasimodo from a gargoyle statue, it begins to break off and come to life, causing Frollo to fall into the molten copper burning him alive. Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Anime Claude Frollo's First Appearance in motion Picture, Frollo Becomes the Dark Commander of Soulless, However it was One of Xenomorphous Carmina's Leaders. Just then in the Battle of Fortress of Soulless, Frollo with Satan battles Six Heroic Leaders, But was Defeated along with Satan, and Finally Died out. Frollo participating many Battles of many Worlds. Frollo that summons Soulless Troops again and follows Sora, where they end up fighting on the balcony of Notre Dame. Later, He Seeks onside of Theed and stands atop the Tower madly. Until the Final battle, Frollo join up within enemies. In the Final battle, Claude Frollo Dives onto the Streets and Catch up three teens. Sam shoots a grappling hook into his right optic, causing Judge to flail around, dragging Derek with sam, Frollo attempted to remove the hook by banging his own head on the ground and trying to fly on top of a building, but his feet can't move. NEST proceed to attack Frollo and Loses left arm, distracting him and allowing Derek to jump onto his shoulders and jam a boom stick into his other optic, render Frollo totally blind. Frollo, in a panic, flies around aimlessly, dragging Derek, Sam and Lennox with him. Eventually, Lennox cuts both free and fire bomb detonates, which Destroyed Frollo destructively. Video This is a video of Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Disney Characters